Harlem Shake Mix Competitions!
by Hasegawa Michiyo Gled
Summary: Demi 20 juta, Anggota Akatsuki rela ikutan lomba Harlem Shake Mix Competitions, Namun upaya untuk menang tidaklah mudah, Mereka harus mengalakan 3 kelompok dengan tarian mereka yang lucu, Bagaimana akhirnya? dan untuk apa uang 20 juta tersebut? Langsung saja Mind to Review NB: Bisa Request lagu-lagu lucu max 2 dan tarian lucu dan tidak masuk akal max 3/chara


**Harlem Shake Mix Competitions!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holla minna!~**

**Kali ini semoga humornya ajeb gokil**

**Wkakakaka**

**Langsung saja! No Bacot!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T ( Just For Safe)**

**WARNING : GARING, Lebay, dll yang merusak mata**

**Pair : Akatsuki, Dll**

**Naruto pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto, kalo punya saya mah Akatsuki dan chara yang lain ku bikin jadi yang aneh-aneh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Click Back **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah, cuaca normal, ayam mengembik (?), burung berkokok (?) di sebuh markas yang jorok,apek,dan tidak layak huni, tinggal lah seekor jelmaan ikan, setangkai bunga jadian, sebuah boneka usang (di geplak Sasori), manusia kertas (di tabok Konan), manusia bokep (gak di hajar), tua bangkotan (di lempar duit), manusia sesat (di vodoo Hidan), sebuah lollipop jelek (di cium Tobi) #plakk, manusia keriput (di amaterasu), dan seorang uke idaman sepanjang seme (di katsu) yang sedang berkumpul untuk merencakan sesuatu.

"Kalian lihat ini?" Tanya Pein sang ketua Akatsuki sekaligus ketua bokep (di shirai tensei) mengeluarkan sebuah kertas

"Apa itu?" Tanya Konan langsung merebut kertas dan langsung membacanya

"Wahhh! Kita harus ikutan nih!" Teriak Konan sambil menggemgam kertas tersebut hingga hancur

"Apaan sih emangnyaa!" Teriak seluruh anggota Akatsuki minus Konan dan Pein

"Ini nih, lomba Harlem Shake di Konoha, hadiahnya lumayan loh, uang tunai 20 juta." Jelas Konan

Kakuzu yang mendengar kata 20 juta, matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lambang Dollar seperti

"Kita harus ikut!" Teriak Kakuzu

"Demi 20 juta" tambah Kakuzu sambil berpose menggunakan kacamata hitam.

Semua sweatdrop berjamaah minus Kakuzu.

"Bagaimana? Ikut gak?" Tanyak Pein

"Ya udah un." Jawab Deidara setuju

"Tobi mauuu!" Teriak Tobi gaje sambil menari-nari gangnam style

"Terserah" jawab anggota akatsuki lainnya minus Pein,Konan,Kakuzu,Tobi and Deidara

"Lombanya kapan?" Tanyak Itachi

"Besok." Jawab Pein dengan santai

"APAAAA!" Teriak mereka semua kecuali Konan and Pein

"Dieemmmmmmm! Gak usah teriak juga kaleeeee" Teriak Pein

"Masbuloohhhhh" balas semua anggota Akatsuki minus Pein dan Konan

"Jadi hari ini kita langsung pergi daftar." Ucap Pein yang malas membalas mereka

**SKIP TIME**

**Konoha, Tempat Pendaftaran**

"Akhirnya sampai juga" jawab Konan

"Biar aku yang urus, sana kalian." Tambah Konan sambil mengusir para anggota Akatsuki

Konan pun langsung pergi ke meja pendaftaran

"Mbak, pendaftarannya masih buka kan?" Tanya Konan dengan sopan

"Iya kok, masih buka, mau daftar Harlem Shake Mix Competitions kan?" Tanya Mbak yang ternyata bernama Shizune

"Bener mbak." Jawab Konan

"Nama kelompoknya apa yah?" Tanya Mbak Shizune

"Akatsuki Shake." Jawab Konan

"Okay, biaya pendaftaran lima rebuuu." Jawab Shizune

Dengan segera Konan mengeluarkan uang lima ribu nya ( hasil nyolong di kantong Kakuzu), dan langsung memberikannya pada Mbak Shizune.

"Okay, besok datang yah, jam 10 harus sudah sampai di sini." Jawab Shizune sambil mengambil uang lima ribu yang di berikan Konan.

Setelah Konan selesai mendaftar mereka segera pulang tanpa banyak bicara dan langsung istirahat karena sudah malam.

**SKIP TIME**

**Konoha, Lapangan Konoha pukul 10 pagi**

Di lapangan Konoha sudah ramai orang berdatangan, ada yang melihat dan ada yang ikut serta dalam perlombaan tersebut. Tiba-tiba suasanamenjadi sepi saat MC yang paling terkece yaitu Michi-san sudah berada di atas panggung *dihajarmassa*.

"Hallo minna semua, selamat datang atas kedatangan dan juga partisipasinya dalam perlombaan ini, saya harap semua dapat menikmatinya, dan juga untuk yang mengikuti lomba di harapkan untuk berkumpul ke belakang panggung untuk mengambil nomor urut, dan juga tambahan untuk para peserta, lagu yang di ikutkan bukan hanya lagu Harlem Shake melainkan semua lagu akan di acak-acak semua composer kita Tsunade Senju!" Teriak Michi-san dengan semangat di tambah dengan tepuk tangan penonton. "Baiklah kali ini akan saya tutup, perlombaan akan di mulai 15 menit lagi." Tambah Michi-san sambil meninggalkan panggung.

**Di Belakang Panggung**

"Akatsuki Shake?"

"Hadir"

"Kelompok kece?"

"Hadir"

"Kelompok Semangat Muda?"

"Hadir"

"Persatuan Guru-guru Kece?"

"Hadir"

Terlihat Michi-san yang sedang mengabsen para peserta dan langsung memberikan nomor acak kepada para grup masing-masing.

Akatsuki Shake : 4

Persatuan Guru-Guru Kece : 1

Kelompok Kece : 3

Kelompok Semangat Muda : 2

"Untung aja dapat nomor terakhir." Konan bernafas lega (?) (Emank Konan gak bernafas sedari tadi?)

"Ingat formasi kita." Pein mengingatkan para anggota Akatsuki di sambut oleh anggukan yang lain.

**Kembali Ke Panggung**

"Yaakkk! Kali ini peserta pertama kita adalah dari kelompok Persatuan Guru-Guru Kece, langsung saja! MUSIC!" Teriak Michi-san

Terlihat guru Kurenai,Asuma,Minato,Iruka,Kakashi dan Anko sudah berada di posisi masing-masing, posisi mereka terpisah acak berdiri tegak dan kepala menunduk. Tiba-tiba musik pun menyala.

_Teretetet teretettet_

Lagu pun sudah mulai terlihat guru Kakashi yang maju duluan sambil bergoyong ngebor, namun sebelum bergoyang ngebor ia sudah membuka celana panjangnya yang ternyata ia memakai boxer Hello Kitton, semua yang melihat hal tersebut langsung sweatdrop bersama. (Bayangkan saja para reader sama ketika Kakashi sensei goyang ngebor sambil memakai boxer Hello Kitton a.k.a Kitty)

_Kolor Punya Rita_

_Tereretetet terere tereretetet_

Tiba-tiba semua anggota yang menari minus Kakashi yang menari duluan mulai menari.

Bagaimana tariannya?

Kurenai: Tarian kejang-kejang namun berakahir sadis karena ia terjatuh dari panggung (posisinya di ujung panggung) dan akhirnya kembali naik ke atas panggung.

Anko: Goyang inul namun bukan terlihat seperti goyang inul, tapi ia menggoyangkan tangannya (?)

Asuma: Mengendarai mobil (padahal gak punya mobil)

Iruka: Menggoyangkan kepalanya seperti orang ajeb-ajeb

Minato: Gaya cleopatra (bayangkan saja bagaimana)

_Kesana kemari mencari alamat TING TING, namun yang kutemui bukan diriny dsb.._

Lalu tiba-tiba musik pun berganti menjadi lagu Alamat Palsu, tiba-tiba mereka berganti tarian menjadi tarian Jaipong

_Ding Ding Ba Ding Ding, Oh Ding Ding Ba Ding Ding_

Lagu pun berganti lagi, tiba-tiba mereka membentuk garis lurus menyamping dan menari tarian khusus Aceh, lagu tersebut yang pertama kali melambat tiba-tiba semakin cepat dan berakhir dengan formasi gaje yakni pose cherrybolle (?)

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan karena mereka menikmati tarian gaje tersebut.

"Yakkk! Selanjutnya Kelompok Semangat Muda." Michi-san langsung memanggil kelompok kedua tanpa basa-basi lagi, karena ia sudah lemas karenabanyak tertawa.

Ternyata Kelompok Semangat Muda hanya terdiri dari Rock Lee dan Maito Guy. Mereka berdua berbaris menyamping sejajar dengan gaya gigi kinclong dan jempol di pamerin(pasti tau) dengan tambahan rok balet berwarna pink yang di kenakan oleh mereka berdua.

_Teretetet teretettet_

Lagu pun di mulai dan terlihat mereka berdua menari balet dengan lemah gemulai (?) (Bayangkan saja bagaimana)

_Kolor Punya Rita_

_Tereretetet terere tereretetet_

Tiba-tiba Lee dan Guy menari salsa dan terasa tidak enak di pandang oleh penonton apa lagi mereka terlihat sebagai pasangan Yaoi.

_Iwak peyek, iwak peyek, iwak peyek nasi jagung.. Dsb_

Tiba-tiba lagu di ubah dengan lagu Iwak Peyek dan mereka berdua mengganti tarian mereka dengan tarian adu pantat sambil di gesek-gesekan (?), Penonton yang melihat adegan tersebut langsung menutupi mata anak mereka yang juga turut menonton karena adegan tsb tidak senonoh.

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend_

_to leave and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide?_

Lagu pun di ganti oleh lagu Helena dan tiba-tiba Lee pingsan dan Guy menggerakkan tangannya seperti dirigen dan tiba-tiba Lee terbangun dan menari balet lagi, dan akhirnya lagu pun berakhir dengan gaya mereka yaitu tangan mereka membentuk lope besar (?), akhirnya anak-anak yang matanya di tutup pun akhirnya dapat melihat kembali.

"Langsung saja, Kelompok Kece!" Teriak Michi-san dengan malas karena ia tidak di bayar sebagai MC *dilemparbatubata*

Lalu Kelompok Kece yang terdiri dari Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura, Hinata,Kiba,Neji,Temari,Kankurou,dan Gaara telah maju di panggung dengan posisi acak-acak adul dan bergaya kece kecuali Neji yang berada di barisan tengah. Lagu pun di mulai

_Tereretetet terere tereretetet_

Tiba-tiba Neji yang sedari awal berada di tengah berjoget asal sambil menggoyangkan rambutnya seperti iklan produk shampoo Pantina (di ubah namanya)

_Kolor Punya Rita_

_Tereretetet terere tereretetet_

Tiba-tiba semuanya bergoyang, mari kita lihat bagaimana tarian mereka

Naruto : Berjoget gangnam style

Sasuke :Menjambak-jambak rambutnya salah satu dari wujud kekerasan (?)

Sakura: Nari potong bebek angsa (?)

Hinata : Memainkan jarinya (heyy ini bukan tarian) #ditampolHinata

Kiba : Menggunakan kakinya mengais-ngais telinganya (seperti anjing menggaruk telinga)

Temari : Nari tari kipas(?)

Kakurou : gaya robot (seharusnya boneka, karena tidak ada gaya boneka jadi gaya robot saja #plakk)

Gaara : hanya berdiam diri (ini terlihat ngawur )

_Kau yang telah memilih aku, kau juga yang sakiti aku wow wow wow #plakkk_

Tiba-tiba lagu pun berganti menjadi lagu berubah menjadi lagu Anang dan Shayroni yang berjudul Kau Yang Telah Memilih Aku

Tiba-tiba mereka bergaya seperti sinetron Sakura dan Sasuke saling menjambak-jambak, Hinata dan Kiba saling menampar namun sangking kuatnya muka mereka berdua menjadi sangat merah, Naruto yang menari shuffle sambil mengerlingkan mata pada para Naruto FG langsung pingsan seketika, Temari dan Kankurou hanya bisa berputar-putar dan tabrakkan dan jatuh lalu berdiri lagi, Gaara? Tidak perlu di tanyak ia masih tetap berdiri di atas panggung dengan ? mempromosikan rambutnya.

_Near, far… were ever you are.. I believe that your heart does go on…_

Dengan tidak elit mereka semua merubuah posisi, Sakura dan Sasuke bergaya seperti film Titanic, Temari menggunakan kipas besarnya untuk membuat suasana angin seperti di kapal, dan juga sisanya keluar dari panggung mencari sapu,pel dll untuk berpura-pua membersihkan kapal, benar-benar BRILIANN ! Sasuke FG yang melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura langsung cemburu buta,ga jelas, sampek nosebleed #plaakkk dan lagu pun selesai, dan gaya akhir mereka adalah barisan pyramid (?)

"Selanjutnya adalahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh AKATSUKI SHAAKKEEEEEEE!" Teriak Michi-dengan semangat karena ada Tobi pacarnya Michi-san *di hajar Tobi FG*

**T**

**B**

**C**

**Maap TBC *dihajarreadersama***

**Yasudd deh, yang penting map kalo garing kriuk kriuk rasa stoberi (?)**

**Yang mau request lagu buat yang di tarikan oleh Akatsuki repiu yahhh, max 2 lagu lucu dan juga yang mau menyumbangkan gaya-gaya nya max 3/ chara (lagu atau gaya yang lucu akan terpilih)  
**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O  
**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
**


End file.
